


You're Gorgeous When You're Angry

by Launch97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Launch97/pseuds/Launch97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Draco's had a bad day at work. Harry is all too happy to help relieve the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gorgeous When You're Angry

**Author's Note:**

> My friend [](http://salaphina.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://salaphina.livejournal.com/) **salaphina**   managed to get me to write something. Hopefully it pleases her. Enjoy.

It might have been the door slamming that told Harry he was in trouble. Then again, it could have been the stomping on the stairs, the fluent cursing of everything Muggle and magical in both French and English, or even the fact that the cat had gone streaking from his lap the moment it heard the door to the bedroom open. But seeing Draco seething in the doorway definitely clenched it. And if Harry hadn’t been hard since hearing the door slam, he was now.

Draco’s face was flushed, his normally pale skin almost cherry red he was so angry. Harry had to hide his smile when he saw him. It wasn’t abnormal for Draco to come home fuming, but from the looks of it a few choice words wouldn’t fix anything this time.

Harry started to stand as Draco stalked toward their bed, but he hadn’t managed the full movement before he was pushed roughly onto his back. He gulped, looking up into Draco’s blazing grey eyes and swallowed, as much in anticipation as fear. When Draco had reached his limit it always ended like this. He couldn’t take his frustration out on someone else or he would ruin his reputation. He always waited until he was home and able to fuck Harry to within an inch of his sanity, which was perfectly fine in Harry’s opinion.

Harry groaned as Draco fell on him, his kiss all teeth as he bit at Harry’s lips, intending to bruise. Wasn’t that always what had undone Draco in school; that Harry would go around for hours with a bruised mouth from their quick snogs in hidden passages and drive Draco crazy in class as he’d worry them between his own teeth? Harry groaned as Draco forced his just-put-on shirt over his head and set to making bruises on his torso. Draco’s nails raked along his sides and he arched into the punishing touch. He could only imagine if Draco knew.

Draco’s wand was in his hand now. He’d seemed to have gotten frustrated at Harry’s belt buckle. It was hard enough to undo under normal circumstances Harry knew. A quick wave and their clothes were gone, only traces of Draco’s magic brushing over their skin now. Harry bit his lip, still able to feel Draco’s teeth there as well. Merlin, everything Draco did was sending waves of heat through his stomach. “Draco,” he breathed.

His only response was a growl and to be pulled roughly into a hard kiss. Draco shoved him back onto the bed and straddled his chest. Harry’s breath seized as he looked up Draco’s body. If only he could capture this moment. Draco’s expression so fierce, his body rigid with the tension of the day, muscles straining as he fought his urge to stuff Harry’s throat without due warning – he was rough when angry, but never cruel, not really. And then Harry noticed the way the light from the nightstand reflected on Draco’s skin. He groaned as it shifted with Draco, dancing along his collarbones and practically weaving itself into his hair. If Harry had ever asked about male veela he was sure Draco’s picture would be shoved in his face; this picture in fact.

Draco’s hand on his cheek as he urged Harry’s mouth open brought his eyes back to the blond’s. He sighed as Draco slid himself into his eager mouth. Harry was all too happy to please now. Witty banter hadn’t even entered into the equation tonight. He sucked diligently, paying attention to the prominent vein lying perfectly across his tongue. As he worked, some of the rigidity left Draco’s shoulders. Well, Harry couldn’t have that.

He scraped his teeth lightly along the flesh in his mouth and Draco groaned, his hips stuttering. He glared down at Harry and hissed, “No,” but Harry hollowed his cheeks and was again rewarded with an aborted thrust. The only sound was Draco’s heavy breathing and the slight creak of the bed as he continued the small thrusts into Harry’s hot mouth. “Stop.” But Harry didn’t, and even though he braced for it, the hard curling into his hair and pulling sharply made him gasp and release Draco.

Draco chuckled a bit humorlessly and muttered something about no one wanting to listen before flipping Harry over. Harry shuddered, knowing he had succeeded in bringing Draco’s fury back to a full burn. He jumped when Draco’s wand suddenly came into contact with the small of his back, where it trailed down to his cleft and rubbed teasingly on his hole. A quiet word and the odd tingling that accompanied a cleansing spell and Harry knew what was coming. He unconsciously thrust against the bed. He was so hard now, but he knew nothing would be done about it until Draco wanted.

Draco’s wand slapped harshly across his ass and he gasped as a stinging line made itself known. But the next second Draco had distracted him by running his tongue over his hole. Harry rarely let Draco indulge himself in such a way, the act always making Draco even more hot and bothered than he was. And it wasn’t as though Harry didn’t enjoy himself; it was that he couldn’t stand the anticipation. Would Draco continue to prepare him after, or decide Harry’d had enough? That time in the Room of Requirement had nearly killed him too.

Harry kept up a constant series of moans and gasps as Draco continued, a finger joining his tongue. Harry found himself wishing he could see Draco, watch his face. Was it one of contentment, dedication, ecstasy? Was he smearing himself with lube yet, or was he even thinking enough to reach for it?

Harry whined quietly when Draco stopped. A hot hand ran up his spine and fell to the mattress beside Harry’s head. Harry gasped as Draco pushed smoothly inside. Yes, he’d definitely remembered the lube, cold as it was, and he could tell Draco hadn’t stretched him properly; there was a not-unpleasant stretch, more than usual anyway.

Draco levered Harry’s hips up, not nearly high enough for Harry to get his knees under himself, and began a punishing pace. Harry cried out at the first thrust, biting on his hand to stifle the rest of his cries. But Draco’s slim hand found it. He pinned it high above Harry’s head, the missing leverage making Harry slide forward slightly as Draco moved, still pulling Harry’s hips to his own.

And how was it that even when he wasn’t thinking straight Draco could find his prostate and rake himself over it almost constantly? The pleasure shooting up Harry’s spine was becoming unbearable, and how long had they really been at it? Harry grunted as Draco’s hand slipped from his hips and he fell to the bed. Draco snarled as he slipped from Harry’s body, but Harry almost didn’t have time to notice before he was back, this time pinning Harry to the bed with his sweaty chest flush against Harry’s back.

Harry groaned as the heat in his abdomen started building, the pressure on his cock from being trapped between his body and the bed almost too much. Luckily, Draco’s thrusts were becoming sloppy. Harry smiled into the mattress, knowing Draco was close to coming undone as well, and simply took what he was given as each time he succeeded in raising his hips Draco drove them against the bed again.

Draco laid bites along Harry’s shoulders; his hot breath ghosting over Harry’s back making him squirm. “Draco,” he moaned. “Draco.” It began a litany as his pulse pounded in his ears. He gripped the sheets tightly as a final spike ran through him and he yelled, writhing under Draco uncontrollably as he added a stain to what had been new sheets. Draco gave a single groan of his name and fell silent. Harry could almost see him biting his lip, eyes shut tight as he felt the body above him convulse.

Draco sagged against Harry’s back, his chest heaving, and Harry would have been content with him staying there had he not felt like a dead weight. Harry shifted and Draco rolled himself onto the bed beside Harry, instantly drawing the slightly shorter man against his chest.

Harry smiled and watched Draco lazily. The blond’s eyes were barely open, his eyelids seeming too heavy post-orgasm. Harry chuckled and kissed his shoulder. All the fight had gone out of him. Harry wiped a bit of sweat away from Draco’s neck, sucking his fingers into his mouth to taste. Draco smiled slightly and rested his head against Harry’s.

“Should I ask?” Harry murmured, trying to hide his smile. He had a good idea the goings-on at the office, but he still wanted to hear about it now that Draco had calmed.

Draco groaned. “I was surrounded by incompetent monkeys the entire day. If they weren’t listening, they also weren’t able to figure out how to work the new floo boxes that we had training with last week. I’m surprised some of them remembered how to use a quill.” He shook his head slightly. “And how was your day off?” he asked, glaring slightly. That had been the start to Draco’s day, knowing Harry was lounging around at home, most likely going around barefoot and shirtless while he was in his good robes and unable to take advantage of the opportunities waiting at home.

Harry shrugged. “Nothing unusual. I just did a bit of reading and slept mostly. And how did things go with Jonathan? Weren’t you having problems with him challenging you more than normal lately?” he coaxed.

“Yes, he was an absolute git today! He even knocked over my coffee when he dropped off his reports. All over me and the floor. I’ve never wanted to kill someone so much in my entire life!”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll have to give him a bit extra for that,” he thought.

Draco went rigid. “What?” he asked quietly.

Harry blinked, noticing that the fire was starting to build in Draco’s eyes again. “What?” he asked, knowing how much Draco hated mimicking, but he really didn’t know what he was going on about this time.

“You said you’d have to give him a bit extra for that. What did you mean, Harry?” Draco asked, his voice deathly quiet.

Harry gulped. He hadn’t really said that out loud had he? But, by the murderous look on Draco’s face he certainly had. “Well…I mean, that is-”

“Harry James Potter, have you been paying my coworkers to make my work miserable for me?”

“I…only for a couple days, I-”

Draco rolled him onto his back when he started scooting away. The hangings on the bed sprang to life and wrapped around Harry’s wrists and ankles. He wriggled but they only tightened more. Oh Merlin he was in deep shit now. The point was to get Draco furious at someone else so he would take it out on Harry, not get him furious at and have reason to actually take it out on Harry.

Harry tentatively met Draco’s gaze and swallowed visibly. Draco smirked, the expression practically dripping in menace and lust. He stood from the bed and strode to their special drawer of toys, rummaging in it and still managing to look menacing.

Harry chuckled lightly and managed to stutter, “Have I ever told you that you’re gorgeous when you’re angry?” just as Draco turned around with a modified vibrator and that damned feather he’d gotten months ago. Harry whimpered; it was going to be a long night.

Fin  



End file.
